


recovering

by mirorange



Series: local child war veterans work through trauma and are best friends :'] [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recovery, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), i told you id make a sequel, no beta we die like ggghostbur, the boyz :']
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirorange/pseuds/mirorange
Summary: a sequel to "abandoned (?)", but you can probably just read this one and figure it out tbh.Tubbo and Tommy return to L'manburg, starting a slow recovery for the both of themor a sequel to the shitty self-indulgent fic i wrote a while back but hopefully better :]
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: local child war veterans work through trauma and are best friends :'] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104212
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	1. chapter i

**Author's Note:**

> for those of you who didn't read the original, this is set right before the beach party would have taken place :]
> 
> If you guys enjoy, consider leaving a comment, i love to hear feedback :D
> 
> hope you enjoy <3

Holy shit holy shit holy holy shit Tubbo could not believe he just did that. He- he- oh no he really had just done that. He’d threatened the admin of this godforsaken wasteland, the most powerful person and gotten away with- no. He really hadn’t, had he? Dream had pearled off, swearing revenge, and Tommy was here with him, but he was _broken_ , both in the physical sense and the mental.

_“Pfff- are you serious? People care about me- get real, Tommy. They exiled you! On the other hand I come to see you everyday, I let you use my trident, hell I even let you keep your things every once in a while,” Dream had purred, stalking slowly closer to Tommy, who was clearly on the verge of tears, he was shaking and apologizing profusely and it took everything in Tubbo’s power not to rush in and get Tommy far, far away from there. This was wrong, this wasn’t- this wasn’t Tommy. But Tubbo was not going to slip up again. It could be a misunderstanding,a stupid bit- anything but what he perceived it to be. But Tubbo was perceptive; had learned to be under Schlatt. Better to get away while he still could than get hit by a stray bottle or step on the shards._

Clearing his head, Tubbo turned his attention back to the task at hand. He’s with Tommy, They were leaving Logstedshire, it was safe. Rain was starting to fall, tinting the dull dirt paths and the verdant grass of the open plain. Situating himself under a sturdy oak tree, Tubbo double-checked he hadn’t forgotten anything, joining up with Tommy once he was sure he had everything. Turning his attention to Tubbo, Tommy greeted him with a weary smile.

“Hey, Tubbo. You ready to go?” Affirming the statement with a nod, the two boys set off on their journey back to L’manburg. Their journey _home_.

//

Traversing the nether was not an easy task, Tommy had learned. He supposed it was his fault, with the poor construction of the bridge and all. Of course it was. Tubbo had told him of his long journey through the nether to visit him, swearing it wasn’t Tommy’s fault, but Tommy knew it was. Nobody but him would build an annoying-ass bridge that wound up, down, back and forth. Something at the back of his mind, a small voice that sounded suspiciously like Ghostbur, telling him he shouldn’t talk about himself like that. Pushing his weird brain shit aside _~~steroids in his eyes and~~ shit- _, he focused on getting himself and Tubbo through the nether. Up that netherrack hill to the left, avoid the piglin to the right, continue on through. He’d walked this path a few times, when Dream had let him come along for trips. Never through the portal though, Tommy would wait at just outside and go back to Logsted once it was over. Being in the nether was never just a walk in the park, not with the lava so _close right there he could just reach out and-_ No. He had Tubbo now, he had to stay alive for him.

Finally arriving, the moment felt surreal. He was here, really actually here. Tubbo had come back for him. They were going home. They were going to L’manburg. Squeezing his best friend’s hand for what felt like the first time in years, they stepped through the portal.


	2. chapter ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boyz are back in town B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, long time no see :] sorry for the break between updates, ive just been a little demotivated. you can hopefully expect more frequent updates in the future, hope you enjoy this mostly fluffy chapter :]

Tommy couldn’t believe he was finally, finally here. He’d thought this day would never come. Stepping through the portal, hand in Tubbo’s, he felt as if he was going to faint. Tubbo came back. He cared about him. They all cared about him, according to Tubbo.

They were here. Looking it up and down, Tommy was satisfied to see L’manburg hadn’t changed a bit. Well, it hadn’t changed since- well you get it. L’manburg never stayed the same for too long. But in the time he’d been gone, It was still the spruce and cobble city on stilts, lit by perpetually floating lanterns. Tommy didn’t much like change, but life sure liked to throw it this way.

The first thing he decided to visit was his house. He’d missed that smooth stone- wait what. It was made of fucking granite. Black top and bottom bar, white impact font bold, who did this. through hysterical giggles Tubbo informed him that he wasn’t sure he’d just shown up one day and it had looked like that. Holding back a grin Tommy began replacing the blocks with dirt once again. He hadn’t seen Tubbo laugh like that in too long. As long as he was here, they’d both be smiling a lot more often. Finally finishing up, they decided to head out to L’manburg. Stumbling down the path, they ran into their first person since before the exile.

“Big Q!” Tommy exclaimed, calling him over with a wave. The man with the blue beanie turned to greet them, a priceless expression of shock evident on his face. “Oh hey Tub- Wait Tommy? What are you-” Tubbo cut him off with a beaming smile “I decided to visit him and we… well let’s just say I decided to revoke the exile.” Tommy was grateful for not revealing the true reason, he wasn’t quite ready to talk about… that. 

Quackity nodded skeptically, looking him up and down with a vaguely concerned look. “That's great man, glad you’re back but… you good? You look like shit, dude.” 

“I'm fine just… it’s been awhile. See you around,” Tommy muttered, already starting to walk away. With an apologetic glance over his shoulder, Tubbo ran to catch up with him. 

“So big man d’you wanna head to sleep? I think we’re both pretty tired after all this bullshit,” Tubbo questioned, punctuating his sentence with a yawn. Tommy felt guilty for not noticing earlier, Tubbo looked as if he were about to pass out. 

“Okay Tubbs, let’s go to my place. I'm pretty tired as well.” He admitted, throwing his arm around Tubbo’s shoulder. 

After a few hours of chatting easily on the bench with mugs of hot chocolate, listening to stal, they settled into the sturdy wool beds, side by side. Together, safe, at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe we can give the clingy duo nice things sometimes, as a treat.
> 
> hope you guys liked it, kudos bookmarks and comments are very appreciated. be sure to let me know what you thought!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> oooooh the hurt/comfort is gonna be so strong with this one :,] also if you notice any spelling errors, no you didnt <3
> 
> If you enjoyed please consider leaving a comment, a love to hear what you guys think and it motivates me to continue writing :]
> 
> my tumblr is @miro-is-lost so check that out if you want to <3


End file.
